Emaliza Holmes
by Beep.boop33
Summary: Emaliza is every single way just like her father, sherlock. Only no one knows about her, will she turn out to be the best, or will she be taken from right under her father nose? And who's the mother?


Chapter one. Crazy morning

I wake to the sound of my father yelling at me. " Emaliza get up. It's your first proper case... SCHOOL." He laughs like a manic. "Act your age. Besides no one knows I'm your daughter. And it will stay that way." I mimic his laugh. "Oh Emaliza why not. Why not be happy to carry the Holmes name." I look him deep in the eyes. "If they knew you had a child. Your days would be over HOLMES!. Famous Holmes, Carry's a burden... A CHILD. Would make a great front page. Don't you say?" I turn away from him and bury my head in my sheets. He sighed. "Your right I guess. I would be out... AND SO SHOULD YOU." My sheets fly across the room. Stirring up dust. I get the cold chill of a winters morning. "Why must you make life misery Holmes?"

"It's not misery... It's pain." I groan and say "Fine I'll go" I get up. My feet touch the warm floor. Heat. The fire is burning. Windows open. Geez. What's does he want me to have pneumonia. "Out Father. I would like to get dressed." He bows. "Good luck my fair maiden." His laugh echoes down the hallway. The nanny Sarah runs in. "Are you all right Miss Holmes. I heard your father laughing." I have to giggle. "It's ok Sarah. It's my first proper case... School" I say trying to mimic my father. She laughs "O.k Now I understand. I'll let you get ready Miss Holmes." I hear the door shut. I look in the mirror. If you haven't guessed by now. I'm Sherlock Holmes daughter. Holmes. Emaliza Holmes. Famous father. Ghostly daughter no ones knows about. My uncle John Watson , Works with my father on cases. I can't go. I'm not aloud. I help them with cases at home. I shake my head and say out loud, "It's just a dream of being just like father!" I walk to my clothes and pick out my finest corset and dress. I walk to my dresser. On the way I see a mother and daughter out my open window. I stop and look. The mother is helping the daughter put on her corset. They are both smiling. A tear leaves my eye. I quickly wipe it away. "SARAH MAY YOU COME HERE PLESAE" I shout. She comes running in. "What's the matter Miss Holmes?" Sarah said worried. "Nothing to worry about Sarah. I just request some help.. please?" I replied. She laughs. "Anything Miss Holmes." She looks at the fire than the windows. She shakes her head. "Your father really is mad." I have no choice but to giggle. "No need to remind me Sarah." Sarah closes the windows. I fell the heat warm of the room. The goosebumps on my arms disappear. My whole body warms. I sigh. Sarah walks back. "You know Miss Holmes your going to have to learn to do this yourself one day." Sarah looks me in my eye trying to keep a serious face. I have to smile. She shakes her head and smiles. "Gets me every time Miss Holmes." Once we get my corset and dress on. Sarah is finishing my last bow and father walks in. "What are you trying to do nanny. suffocate her. Just so she doesn't turn out like me." She tightly pulls my bow. I give a yelp. I quickly cover my mouth. Father says "Trying to kill her while I'm not here... Tsk tsk tsk. That's my job." He laughs like a manic. I quickly say anything before Sarah. "Father, Sarah is trying to get me ready. Because you never could!"

The smile disappears off his face. I think 'Now you've gone and done it, you will never be like him.' I run to him and hugged him. He holds me close. I feel his heart racing, than my heart races, my breathing gets quicker. I say "I'm so sorry." I start crying. He pulled me off and bends down. "Emaliza it's ok. I never have. Say when you get home, Uncle Watson and I will take you out to a real case." His smile reappears. My tears suddenly stop. I smile and laugh. "YES...YES... YES. Wait wait wait. Won't you be busted for it?" Both our smiles disappear. He has a long sigh and replies "I would rather be court than have you rot here." I can't believe it. I'm going to a real case. I scream "YES IM GOING WOO." I am running around the room laughing and smiling and screaming. He suddenly stops me. "Shhh Emaliza your acting like a school girl." I laugh even harder and say "I am a school girl Silly!" He shakes his head and stands up and says "Not for much longer." He death stares Sarah and goes back to his old self and says "Why are you still here nanny?"

"I was never dismissed Mr Holmes." She says smartly. Father nod's and replied "Dismissed Nannny." I role my eyes. They are so immature. Sarah leaves us. As father walk towards the door. I stop him. He looks at me in confusion. I say as I try to hold back my tears "Finish off my bow father?"

"Yes Miss Holmes." He bows to me. I laugh, I turn my back to him and point to my half tied bow "That one silly Holmes!"

"I'm teasing Emaliza Holmes!" He replies smartly. Well if I was to put any money on a smart-ass comment. My father would win. He is the smartest detector in all of London. He says I would be third after Uncle Watson. But if I put hard work into detecting I would be a close first. He ties my bow up and says "Go look Princess Holmes..."

I quickly walk to my mirror and turn. It's amazing. It looks like one you would receive on a present. I gasp. I turn to father, "It's gorgeous I... I... I... I absolutely love it!" I run to father. Almost knocking him to the ground. I squeeze him tightly. "I love you father, please don't ever ever never forget that." I say quietly. He replies "What part you almost breaking my back like a twig or the other part?" I kind of gasp and laugh. "Yes I want you to remember that I almost broke your back." He was about to say something but I stop him and say "No silly always remember that I love you!"

"Corse without me would teach you how to become a... a very famous detector, huh Hmm didn't quiet hear you... That's right me." Once again he laughs like a manic. I smile so does he. Just at that very moment Irene walks in. "Hello Irene what a pleasant surprise." My father couldn't give it away much more if he tired. "Hello Holmes, Emaliza how are you?" I focus on Irene and say "I'm very fine thank you?" She stares at me blankly. I quickly gasp "Sorry Irene how are you?"

"Good thank you Emaliza." says Irene. Ever since I first meet Irene, father says she has loved me in a way. Father said that he has no idea why . Well I seem to think so. Father says "Shall we all go down for breakfast?" Great, I think. I'm starving. I race down the stairs with father and Irene a couple of steps behind me. I get a waft of eggs, fresh jam and bacon. I sigh with relief. My stomach makes a dying whale sound. Father creeps up behind me and scares me making me fall over. He laughs as he runs down the stairs. Irene helps me up and also helps me dust off. "Thanks Irene, Father really acts like a child some times." I say. Irene nods her head in agreement. We finish walking down the stairs and meet father at the bottom. He places his hands up to stop stop suddenly. I have no choice but to say "Yes officer Holmes is there a problem?"

"Yes, yes there is." He has a weird look on his face and then sighs and says "Men call first dibs!" Than he ran of.

I look at Irene, she looks at me. "Don't even ask me. I will never be like that... Hopefully" I say and giggle. She laughs. "If you turn out like that, you and your father would be unstoppable!" Now we are both laughing. We finally get to the kitchen and Sarah and father are arguing. Sarah yells "WELL IF YOU DIDN'T RUN IN HERE I WOULDN'T OF SPILLED TEA ALL OVER YOU HOLMES!" Father groans "If you were watching where you were going I could of ran straight pass you!" Irene looks at me I say "Trust me I will never be like that." I point to father. She laughs "Ok I trust you... For now" Irene says. Before father and Sarah start a riot we intervene. I say "Smells lovely Sarah!" Irene goes "Oh yes you never fail to cook the greatest breakfast in all of England." We both smile. "I know Irene, you tell me that at every meal, when your here of course." She doesn't force a smile. She has her beautiful smile on, that smile could change even the crankiest people on there worst day. I know when I say that. I don't lie. She has for me, Irene, Uncle Watson, but never father. I don't think Sarah has ever seen my father smile. Well until this morning that is. I really think. That deep down, if they tried they could get along.

Father, Irene and I sit down to eat the freshly baked stuff. The jam is strawberry, it's very sweet, so sweet that if you were to put a tea spoon full of it, your mouth would tingle, there would be no more jam left either. The eggs come from my chickens, their names are Elizabeth, Arina, Cher, Mia and Arilina. Everyday they each lay one egg. I made up there names with father, some are named after queens, they others are just random. The bacon is from the butcher. He is one of the best around. As we eat, Father pipes up and tells me "What case are we going to Emaliza?" I almost choke. He wasn't lying. If he was to say anything in front of Irene, he has to do it!

"What is there to attend to Father? Will Uncle Watson be able to come to? You did say that he would." I reply trying not to sound smart. "Not in front of Miss Irene Alder.. Now did I?"he replies. Irene scoffs. "What's this thing if you say anything in front of me, it has to be done, is this your stupid thing Holmes?" She couldn't be anymore angrier. Father shoots up, "Huh. Nothing just a thing umm Emaliza made up!" He death stares my arms. Why is he doing that. Oh no, I chuck the chair half away across the room, I bolt up the stairs and make my bedroom door fly open, I trash my room looking for my arm gloves. It's my signature, like fathers is his hat and pipe, I finally find them, I bear hug them, I sigh. I thought I lost them. Father must of found them, that's why he stared at my arms. I love him so much I never want to lose him. Not like my mother, I don't know what happened to her, father won't tell me, no one will. I guess it just one of life's misfortunes. They are a dusty brown colour with black strips, it meets the beginning of my elbow, it also has a special clip at my wrist that is shaped as a heart, it has real diamonds in it. Extremely rare. I put the first one on and start crying. Tears of happiness that is, once there both on, I turn and look at my room, "ops, now our rooms match." I smile, there is crap everywhere, teddies over the dresser, clothers are everywhere.

As I'm adjusting my glove I miss a step and tumble down the stairs, CRASH, SMASH, HIT, I have to hold my pain and screams in. Once I reach the bottom I just lay there in pain. Father, Irene and Sarah are all standing there, Sarah and Irene help me up while father stares into space, his eyes move carefully, one by one looking at the stairs like they are a rich, rare piece of art. I lift my arm and wave it at him. "Look I'm an ghost, BOO!" His eyes shoot like bullets at me. "No you are not dead, I'm wondering how this happened?" His eyes quickly shoot at Sarah and Irene. Before he can say anything I shoot up and put my finger near his face, "Don't even think about!" He gives a disgusted look on his face "I wasn't going to blame 'Sarah' I was going to place evidence on Nanny!"

Sarah's eyes turn red like fire, she's so angry! I stamp my foot and say "You vile creature Holmes! They are the same person, stupid." I say the last part like a mouse, quietly. He mimics my tone "My gosh thanks, I know that I'm a vile creature and I know... WHAT WAS THAT LAST PART!?" I have to think quick, or I'm dead "Nothing love you." I have to force a smile. He shakes his head and takes off up the stairs, moving slowing like the lion creeps up on its pray. Irene shakes her head, Sarah is brushing me off. "How did that happen Em?" Irene asks me, "Well I was just fixing my gloves than BAM, here I am." Father walks back down, "The reason you fell is this!" He points to a broken step, "What was it?" I ask stupidly, already knowing the answer. "Old, wore out." I hug father, "At least I'm all right." I nudge him. "Oh dear Emaliza, are you O.k, will you ever make it to see tomorrow!" He starts to fake cry, really loudly. If anything to loud. Sarah and Irene just stand there, probably thinking he has had way to much to drink! I think quick and play along, "I believe I'm never going to see my first case!" I 'cry' than I pat his head, "I'll never be fine." He than pulls his pocket-watch out and checks the time. "You better get going Miss Holmes, don't want to be late on your first and last day!" He smiles and nudges me. I roll my eyes. "While you 'Holmes' discus your life plans, we are still here, Yes no?" Irene states, I walk over to her, "but I'll never see my first case, seeming thought it's this afternoon. They'll tear me apart!" I growl and pretend to rip something between my hands. "Than do I have to dress up and not be me?" Father says, I shake my head in disagree, "No that will be me." I laugh, "Anyway get going!" Irene and father push me out the door than slam it in my face. "Thanks I will have a nice day!" I hear father sigh, "Get going Emaliza! You will be late." I bash on the door, "first of all where is said school? Also its freezing out here!" I say furiously and freezing. I hear the locks click, the door opens slowly, he sticks his hand out signalling me to come in. I scoff and walk in. He just stands there, I try and stand my ground but fail, I fall and I just stay lying on the cold ground. He stands over the top of me, "Miss Holmes, up. Your making a fool of yourself!" I push thought the pain and get up, I throw my arms over father, "must I go? I already know right and left, good and bad, blood and guts." He laughs at the last one, "Emaliza, I'm not doing it to be horrible, but how else are you going to be know? I went to school. I know your stronger than any of the other children there, your a little fighter. You've lost, you've won and tied with some others. Please, don't forget that!" He squeezes me. "What part you almost breaking my back or the other part?" We both smile

"Yeah remember that I almost broke your back, no. Remember the other part, plus I love you." I guess old habits 'don't' die hard.


End file.
